


Freedom of the Press

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Laura/solo (Lee Adama), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Roslin has an extracurricular use for the documentary about Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom of the Press

Unbeknownst to anyone, after the fleet-wide broadcast President Roslin requested a copy of the documentary D'Anna Biers produced about the crew of Galactica. When Admiral Adama cancels a late evening meeting aboard Colonial One, she finally finds the opportunity to have her own personal viewing party.

Retiring to her private quarters, Laura takes off her suit and slips into her nightgown, foregoing her panties. She settles comfortably onto the cot that serves as her bed and queues up the video to the only segment she is interested in tonight: Lee Adama and his barely-there towel in the pilots' quarters. She replays the brief segment a few times before freezing the frame on a particularly revealing moment. 

She allows herself to study and savor the image, the way she could never admire Lee in person, lest he notice. She could recreate the smallest details of his face from memory, but she's never had the pleasure of viewing his almost bare body. She chuckles as she recalls having to stifle her visceral, full body reaction upon initially viewing the video in the company of Biers and half the battlestar command staff.

She returns her attention to Lee's glorious body, imagining how it would feel to run her hands over it, to touch him freely without consequence. Would Lee desire her touch or reject her advances? They have drifted apart since Kobol, even more so after she ordered Cain's assassination. She misses him: his counsel and companionship, the intimacy they once shared. Only with the distance between them is she finally able to admit the depth of her desire for him. She has always appreciated youth: young men in their physical prime, ready for action at a moment's notice. She has found what they lack in experience, they more than make up for in stamina and enthusiasm.

With the image of a nearly naked Lee Adama frozen on the screen before her, Laura allows her fantasies to overtake her. She slides her hand up her inner thigh, imagining running her tongue along his prominent abdominal muscles, exploring the hard planes of his body, tasting the salt from his sweat. She slides her fingers between her folds, finding herself already soaking wet, the evidence of her desire sliding down her thighs.

Gathering the moisture, she begins circling her clit, alternating the speed and pressure of her ministrations as she visualizes stroking and squeezing Lee's rock hard cock until he starts to thrust into the strokes. Her hips begin to undulate in concert with the tempo of her fingers, picking up speed. She cries out loudly, uncaring of being heard, as she plunges two fingers deep inside herself, inner muscles clutching them tightly. 

She fraks herself frantically, palm grinding against her clit as erotic images assault her. Her lips on his cock, tongue tracing the vein, before taking it in fully, deep as she can, frakking him with her mouth. Wrists bruising, held above her head in his vise-like grip as he fraks her roughly against a bulkhead. Riding him hard as her cot shakes, threatening to break beneath them.

Spreading from her core, white hot heat shoots through her body from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, and with one final twist of her fingers, she stiffens, climaxing hard, her ragged scream echoing around the small space. She pants as she comes down from the high, groaning as her eyes meet the screen, sending another gush of moisture between her trembling thighs.

For the first time since the attacks, she's thankful for the maintained freedom of the press, knowing this little gem will get her through many a lonely night until she's able to turn her fantasies into reality


End file.
